<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knifeplay by Kokoro893</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753695">Knifeplay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoro893/pseuds/Kokoro893'>Kokoro893</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoro893/pseuds/Kokoro893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I finally managed to get an AO3 account. Hope you enjoy it</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knifeplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finally managed to get an AO3 account. Hope you enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Knifeplay</b>
</p>
<p>She dropped her bag and threw her robes over the chair. Hermione kicked off her heels and let herself fall onto the couch. Closing her eyes, she sighed. This had been such a long day at the Ministry. Ashley couldn’t stop talking about her new boyfriend and she had to correct Smith’s report six times. There was literally nothing interesting going on to make up for the endless piles of paperwork.</p>
<p>There were footsteps behind her. She had barely enough time to sit up when she was hit by a charm. At first, she didn’t know what it was. Hermione tried to move but she couldn’t, someone had put her under a full-body-bind. She struggled, but to no avail.</p>
<p>Her body tensed as she heard the footsteps come closer and closer. He carried himself with so much certainty and the tapping of his walking cane gave his steps a unique sound. But Hermione was there, half-lying on the couch unable to move in her own home.</p>
<p>He stood there and just watched her with his dress robes draped over his arm. His piercing blue eyes trailed down her curves, scrutinizing every inch of her. He deliberately slowly loosened his tie-knot. He placed his cane and robes on the couch next to her. Slowly withdrawing the knife, he had been hiding.</p>
<p>Hermione swallowed hard and her heart-rate spiked. She couldn’t stop staring at the big knife. As he turned it in the light, the signature of the Japanese master smith became visible. Her brown eyes followed the sharp edge of the knife to the pointed tip. How easy it would be to stab her, to cut her open, or to leave her bleeding to death on the floor.</p>
<p>He approached her with slow steps, coming closer and closer. “Do not move or I might cut you.” His hot air hit her earlobes, shivers went through her spine. How funny, it wasn’t like she could move.</p>
<p>Leaning forward he inhaled her scent. His long hair tickled her skin and he pressed the side of the knife against her cheeks. She wanted to flinch as the cold metal touched her, but the charm didn’t allow for that much movement. Hermione’s head was aching from her eyes still fixed on the knife. It was such an awkward angle to look at it. </p>
<p>Hermione took deep breaths. Everything was going to be alright. Nothing bad was going to happen to her. But she was unable to calm down. Shrill shrieks went through her mind. She wasn’t sure where they were coming from and she couldn’t move to look around. Not that she would have looked around that would mean she had to take her eyes off the big knife that was getting less and less cold the longer it rested in her cheek.</p>
<p>Bellatrix is dead, she repeated in her head like a mantra. Nothing bad was going to happen to her. She was safe, this was her home, her safe place. But her eyes were still glued to the knife. Without even blinking the headache intensified.</p>
<p>Moving the knife down, he smirked. His pupils were dilated and his breathing increased ever so slightly, he was enjoying this. Hermione was so short of having a picnic attack and he was enjoying this.</p>
<p>The side of the knife trailed down her curves cutting her blouse open. The buttons fell off her blouse one by one, making clicking sounds as they hit the wooden floor. Her chest rose and fall quickly and goosebumps covered her arms.  As the blouse fell, he moved on to her pencil skirt. Hermione tensed as he cut thought the thicker fabric as if it was nothing.</p>
<p>She wanted to move away, but the <em> PetrificiusTotalus</em>, wouldn’t allow her. She was so tense, she couldn’t take it much longer.</p>
<p>Once she was wearing nothing but her underwear anymore, he swung her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom. Hermione was thrown onto the bed, without much care. It wasn’t like she landed hard, the opposite was the case. Her bed was big and soft and luxurious, but she couldn’t even raise her arms to dampen her fall.</p>
<p>He turned her on her back. Placing the knife on the nightstand, he crawled over her. His big hand brushed along her side. He spread her lips with his thumb and from there on his big hand traveled over the huge scar on her chest that Dolohov left her, over her bra and belly, down to her knicker.</p>
<p>From his knee, he let his finger run upwards on the inside of her thighs until the back of his hand came in contact with her knickers. He rubbed his fingers against her sensitive sex. Her eyes fell shut for a brief second and her wetness soaked through her knicker.</p>
<p>“You enjoy this.” He held his fingers in front of her eyes. She saw her juices glistening on them in the light.</p>
<p>He didn’t give her any time to react. Smiling devilish, he grabbed the knife on the nightstand. Hermione was gasping for air, her eyes were back again, glued to the sharp and dangerous implement. She wanted to fight, to push him away, and hex him into oblivion, but there was nothing she could do, no matter how much she struggled against the bind. Tears were filling her eyes.</p>
<p>He wiped the tears from her cheek, holding the knife right in front of her face. Hermione gasped. She watched the knife brush over her belly descending to her knickers. She held her breath, not knowing what to make of that tingling sensation. </p>
<p>Tip forwards the knife was pressed against her leg. It moved under the waistband and then, with one tug, cut through it. Hermione was so close to hyperventilating. She didn’t get enough time to calm somewhat down before the same thing was repeated with her other leg.</p>
<p>He threw her knickers away and cut off her bra as well. She was lying completely bare in front of him. He was watching her closely, the knife didn’t leave her vision for one second. Her breathing was labored and her body was shivering. Everything felt tense and hyper-sensitive. Each second seemed to last for an eternity.</p>
<p>He just watched her for a while. Hermione wondered if that meant that this was all over, but she couldn’t have been more wrong. He shifted the knife, this time the tip was pointing at her. Whatever he was doing she didn’t like it, it was terrifying and dangerous. One careless moment and that would be it, she could die. </p>
<p>He left a couple of superficial cuts on her ribcage. The knife was sharp enough to not make her feel any pain and no blood was running down her skin. But the feeling of being touched with the edge of a sharp knife was horrible. It was like a million ants were living under her skin, coming alive to break free, whenever the knife touched her body.</p>
<p>It was such an intense feeling, she couldn’t take it anymore. After a few cuts on her belly, each giving her the worst imaginable feeling, he moved on to let the tip of the knife touch her erect nipples.</p>
<p>It was cold and pointy. Hermione was going to explode. Shivers went through her body, she was terrified. There was a tug in her bellybutton and her clit. Her inner walls clenched looking for something, but there was only emptiness to be found and emptiness that ached to be filled.</p>
<p>Smirking, he finally moved the knife away from her sensitive nipples down to her belly. With a few swift strokes, he marked her, carving Malfoy into her flesh. </p>
<p>Hermione struggled against the full-body-bind with all her strength. Tears were streaming down her face. Her body was tense and aching. She wasn’t livestock to be marked. She started to count to ten. She needed to get away from here.</p>
<p>As she struggled against the charm it was weakening. Just a little more. Her vision blurred. She needed to get away, she couldn’t take it any longer.</p>
<p>“You did well.” Shushing her, he placed the knife onto the nightstand and released her from the bond.</p>
<p>Bowing forward, he kissed her tears away. Swinging his arm around her petite frame, his free hand wandered downwards. His long fingers run down her nether lips. Dipping into her wetness, he slowly circled her delicate bundle of nerves. </p>
<p>Shivers went through her spine. She couldn’t help but moan. Hermione closed her eyes, relishing the feeling. Heat pooled up in her stomach. The feeling intensified. Her muscles spasmed. It was too much. Her inner walls clenched. She was so close.</p>
<p>He kept teasing her, just the way she liked it. Taking the ability to form a coherent thought. Nothing mattered, she just needed to come.</p>
<p>Hermione arched her back. She felt like she was floating. Waves of pleasure carried her to unknown heights. It was incredible. She never wanted the feeling to stop. He kept stroking her until the last wave of pleasure eased down.</p>
<p>Breathing heavily, she curled up to him. She needed to feel him close. As he kissed her head, the long curtain of his platinum blonde hair fell over her face.</p>
<p>She was so tired and worn down. The stress at work, all the memories, and having an orgasm, it was all too much for her. Hermione curled into a fetal position, she couldn’t stop crying.</p>
<p>“Lucius,” she sobbed.</p>
<p>He held onto her tightly. With his big hand, he petted over her back. Her sore muscles craved his tender touch. She inhaled his musky scent. It was all too familiar and soothing. Hermione needed him. She needed to feel his love and affection, she was such a mess. </p>
<p>He kept kissing her head. “You did very well.” </p>
<p>He wandelssly accioed his wand and healed her all the wounds, or at least all of the ones he had inflicted upon her. Those were minor enough to be simply taken care of by magic.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too,” she whispered dosing off in his strong arms where she was safe. Hermione knew from the bottom of her heart that he would stay and hold and care for her like he always does.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>